Genetics
by shannyfish
Summary: A new group is out to create superior new life.
1. A Different Life

**Title:** Genetics  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Eleventh Hour" or its characters, CBS does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:**

**Chapter 1 – "A Different Life"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is my first "Eleventh Hour" fanfic...I've mostly stuck with "Bones" lately...though I am still working on my epic fanfic. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

.................................

**Agent Rachel Young's Residence**

"Just a minute!" Rachel called at the knocker at her door. She wasn't expecting any visitors and had just arrived home from shopping, which she wasn't supposed to be doing. Bed rest wasn't exactly something that came easily to her. After being just recently released from the hospital, it had been part of her parting orders. She didn't even feel like being home, it felt so wrong to her. As she hurried to the door, she didn't take the time to look through the peep hole and just opened the door. "You're not supposed to be here ye—" Rachel stopped mid sentence and suddenly felt like she'd been slammed in the chest.

It had been almost a year...

.

.

.

"You have to go," Rachel insisted.

Jacob shook his head, "I can't just leave you. Not like this."

Rachel was holding back her tears. Sure, Jacob having to be whisked away was hard. Not only because she felt like _she _should be the one protecting him, but also because she didn't think she could do what she needed to do on her own. "I'll be fine," she tried to tell him with her fake smile. She was strong, sure, but she didn't know if she was this strong.

"Don't say that," Jacob argued and pulled her close. It wasn't often that they touched, but he felt the need to hold her close. His hand strayed down to rest on her stomach. It was flat, but he knew that if he left he'd miss the magic of what was growing inside of her. Rachel's pregnancy had been a surprise...one that had been very hard for her to accept and he'd promised to be there for her, but now he'd be breaking that precious vow. "I know you better than that."

She tilted her head a bit, "Promise me that you'll insist on a gun, but try to shoot at the bad guys...no matter what their upbringing." She didn't feel like staying on subject, she just wanted him to make his decision. The right and logical one was for him to go. The F.B.I. was feeling the urgent need to hide him at the moment; there had been too many recent attempts on his life. Rachel, in her state, the F.B.I. no longer saw fit to protect him since there was almost an immediately likelihood of her endangering her unborn child.

"I already made a promise."

"It's okay," she insisted and allowed her head to tuck under his chin. She wrapped her hands in his shirt and allowed the tears to flow. The F.B.I. was taking away her best friend. "I promise I'll be here when you get back," she told him and stepped back, letting go of his shirt. Rachel wiped the tears away. "See..I'm already emotional with all the hormones flowing. I'm just being irrational and emotional."

"You're not irrational," Jacob insisted. "You're just Rachel," he commented with a bright smile. Jacob turned his head sharply in the direction that his name was being called in. His new handler and protector was insisting on leaving. He still wasn't sure that he wanted to do this.

Rachel took in a deep breath before gently pushing him in the direction of the other F.B.I. agent. "Go on, Hood," she encouraged.

"Promise me," Jacob requested, not moving until she said the words.

"Promise me," she challenged with a smile and a laugh. They were both being ridiculous.

Jacob nodded and leaned forward and hugged her again. "I'll be back soon and I'll keep my promise," he told her.

"I know," she whispered and cherished his friendship and their embrace.

.

.

.

Jacob immediately took in Rachel; she looked almost like he'd left her. She just looked exhausted and extremely surprised at the moment. "I'm sorry I took so long," Jacob told her. "The danger was still present and I didn't want to put you in it."

"I was already in it," Rachel admitted a bit angrily. She hadn't meant for it to come out that way. She knew that it was wrong to blame him, but he was the only one who she'd been able to mentally blame for the last couple of months.

"What do you mean?"

Rachel sighed and stepped back to allow Jacob in. When he didn't move, she pulled on his arm to get him to move. She didn't want to have the conversation in the hallway. "I'm not supposed to be standing around so much," she explained and immediately headed for the couch in order to sit and put her feet up. "You're going to get me into trouble because I swear even though the doctor isn't with you, they know if you defy their orders."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story."

Jacob looked around. Everything was neat and tidy. "Something's wrong," Jacob mumbled.

"My life," Rachel mumbled. "Even though you're apparently back, I can't even go back to work until my doctor clears me."

"What's wrong, Rachel?"

Unloading on Jacob is what she felt like she'd be doing if she explained everything to him. "Not right now, Jacob."

"Then when?" he pressed.

"The last year," Rachel told him honestly. "It feels like a different life. I don't feel like I should burden you with the details."

"Why not?"

Rachel stared at him; he'd taken a seat across from her. "You'd blame yourself."

"You don't know that."

"They were only going after you to get to me," Rachel explained. She noticed how his eyes widened and concern started to pour out. "I'm okay," she told him quickly putting her hands up. "Cranky, yes, but okay. My body is just not liking change."

"Where's the baby?" Jacob finally asked. The house was too neat...too clean...too quiet. He suddenly felt like he'd missed so much in the time he'd been away from Rachel. He'd been through four handlers/protectors in that time.

Rachel suddenly felt like she needed to guard herself, it was odd, she knew. Jacob was not a threat in any way. So, why did she feel like it? "She's in the hospital. She was born a month and a half early..."

"But she's going to be okay?" Jacob asked.

"They think so, she had problems when she was born, but she's been doing a lot better. I just got out last month. The doctor said I was pushing myself too much."

"What's her name?" Jacob asked. He'd done the math in his head. The infant was about four months old now, but he didn't understand why Rachel would have been in the hospital for three months. Sure, having a baby required hospitalization, but not that much.

"Her name is Hannah Alexandra," Rachel told him. "Hopefully, I'll get to bring her home in a few days."

"Why were you in the hospital for so long?"

Rachel frowned, she couldn't think of a quickly and easy way to tell him all that had happened. Telling him the whole story seemed like it would only hurt him. She didn't want to do that. She was glad to have him back. "It's a long story."

"I'm willing to listen," Jacob told her as he leaned forward in his chair.

"What if I'm not willing to tell it?" Rachel challenged. She wasn't sure if she could live with torturing him with such information. He would feel responsible, she knew that much. He would probably feel cheated as well; she knew that she felt that way.

Jacob smiled slightly, same Rachel. "Why keep it from me?" he asked.

"I'm allowed to have a private life."

"Okay," he told her quietly.

Rachel sighed, "If I tell you, I just know that you'll be upset and that's not something I want. All I want is to have somewhat of a normal life. I wouldn't mind some extra help, either. I can't even paint my extra room for Hannah's nursery because the doctor doesn't want me up and about climbing ladders and such."

"I would still like you to tell me," Jacob admitted. "And since I'm here, I don't see a better time than to paint it now, so that it's ready when she's released."

Getting to her feet, she walked to the room that was to become the nursery. Rachel hated to stand in there. It wasn't because it reminded her of Hannah, but rather that it reminded her of all the time she'd lost...all the things that she hadn't been able to experience while she was pregnant. From reading books and magazines, she'd read how important women had thought it was to nest, to form the nursery. Everything was still in boxes. Nothing was set up yet. Nothing was ready. Tears fell down her cheeks. "They weren't after you, Jacob," Rachel whispered.

Her wavering voice caught him first, followed by her words. He stepped closer and listened. If she was willing to tell the story, then he was willing to listen. He wanted to know what had happened in his absence. "Were they after you?" he asked quietly. He had never wanted her to be in danger.

Rachel shook her head. "Not exactly," she spoke truthfully. "They were after Hannah." She reached up and tried to wipe the tears away, she felt stupid. "They designed her; she's supposed to be genetically superior. Their plan didn't go as they had hoped, when they did an amniocentesis, they found out before I did. "They had wanted a boy. They had wanted a perfect child. Hannah was sick...and a girl...and not what they wanted. They kept me for a while...and then I managed to escape..."

The information was shocking, he hadn't been informed of anything that Rachel had said. He hadn't been there at all for her. Who had been there? Jacob knew now why she said that he'd blame himself, but rightly so. He had promised to be there for her.

"I got pretty banged up in the process... I nearly lost Hannah... It's one of the reasons why I had to deliver her so early," Rachel explained.

"What does Hannah have exactly?"

Rachel smiled, "Ever the scientist."

"I'm sorry if you feel like I'm overstepping."

"She has Goodpasture's Syndrome, but she's better now. Hannah had to have a transplant."

"You had to give her a kidney?" Jacob questioned. He was vaguely familiar with the condition and knew that it was extremely rare in infants. In a preemie, he had a feeling that it was almost always fatal.

"I was too messed up to help her," Rachel said and found herself crying again. It had hurt her to not be able to do something so small as to help her daughter survive by giving her a kidney. "I personally think it's pretty messed up when I can't even be a match to save my own daughter because I'm too banged up."

"It is," Jacob agreed. "But she received a match through the national transplant database. That's amazing that they were able to find her a donor so quickly that matched her."

"They didn't exactly," Rachel informed him and slowly faced him. This was the hard part. She'd dreamed of this conversation, but hadn't ever thought she'd ever say it.

"Then how did Hannah get a match?"

"I couldn't, but your sister was tested and was a close enough match. Alex was only a match, Jacob," Rachel said and stopped to try to breathe.

"She would have had to be some kind of a genetic match."

Rachel nodded, "I was confused and so the doctors did a genetics test. They pulled my DNA from Hannah's and Alex matched several of the father's. Hannah is your child, too, Jacob," Rachel finally managed to get out.

"I have a daughter," Jacob whispered. A child wasn't something he'd dreamed of since his wife had died. Having a romantic relationship had been out of the question. Though, he had strong feelings for Rachel, he hadn't done what would be biologically needed in order for her to produce his child.

"Yes," Rachel whispered. She felt like the weight was a bit lighter, but she still felt like the last time she'd seen Jacob was in another life. Them sharing a child together was not something that still felt real. The only way she'd thought of Hannah was as her own.

Jacob looked up at her. "How is it possible?"

"When they had us—"

"The Genesis Group?" Jacob questioned. The Genesis Group was who the F.B.I. had been protecting him from. They were even more dangerous than Geppetto, or at least that was how they seemed to him, especially now. The group had abducted both him and Rachel when they had been in pursuit of one of the people that they had taken for genetic material. Rachel had been separated from him. When they'd escaped, they'd both ended up in the hospital to be examined. Rachel had shown signs of experimentation. There had been puncture wounds in both of her hips along with swelling in her uterus. They hadn't put any of it together for another two weeks when Rachel had discovered that she was pregnant. She'd been implanted with a child. They had never talked about the paternity or maternity of the child, but now...now things were in the light and it was shocking.

"Yes," Rachel responded. "I don't know how they managed to use your DNA. I haven't figured that part out yet, but apparently it happened."

"It wouldn't have been that difficult for them."

"They'll leave Hannah alone now," Rachel told him. "She's genetically inferior for whatever purposes they have. Maybe I'm defective," she teased lightly.

"You're not," Jacob insisted.

"I don't know if I can work for the F.B.I. anymore, Jacob. I hate to say it, but running after bad guys and protecting you may have to be behind me now."

"I don't blame you," Jacob told her. "I have to admit that being under their protection hasn't been very fulfilling in any way. I wouldn't mind...if you'd let me be in her life...trying to be here for you and Hannah now."

Rachel smiled. "You don't have to do that." Jacob offering wasn't a surprise to her. He was like that.

"I want to. She's my daughter, too."

"I wouldn't mind help in constructing the nursery," Rachel admitted.

"I think that I may be able to handle that," Jacob told her. "Just let me know what color you want the room. I'll get started on the painting and then with the help of the instructions I'm sure I can construct the furniture."

"Don't you want to see her?"

Jacob stared at Rachel. "Can I?"

"I told Alex that I'd be by around four. She'll stay with her for a while... I don't know how she does it. She's been trying to take care of her family along with being here for me and Hannah."

Jacob smiled, he was glad to hear that in some way that Rachel was having some help. Help was something that he had promised to provide Rachel, but he appreciated his sister stepping in for him when he couldn't be there. Now, though, he fully intended to make up for everything that he'd missed. "I'd really love to see Hannah. I'd also like to thank Alex."

"I hope you like the name," Rachel said realizing that Jacob hadn't had any input on it.

"I think it's beautiful."

Rachel smiled. "Give me a few minutes to change. I was supposed to be napping, but I had to go out and get some groceries, but do me a favor and don't say anything to Alex. She'll get upset that I didn't have her pick up the items. In all fairness, I really needed the time out of the house and back into the chaos of everyday life."

"I promise."

.....................................

TBC...


	2. The Gift

**Title:** Genetics  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Eleventh Hour" or its characters, CBS does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** A new group is out to create superior new life.

**Chapter 2 – "The Gift"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is my first "Eleventh Hour" fanfic...I've mostly stuck with "Bones" lately...though I am still working on my epic fanfic. Since we don't really know much about the world of "Eleventh Hour" (where Jacob & Rachel live, the exact nature of Alex's family, and such...) I'm going to be making some things up. Normally, I'll pick locations that are unique to the exact area. FYI. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

.................................

**Saint Mary's Hospital**

When Rachel and Jacob finally made it to the hospital and finally up to the maternity ward where the nursery was, Rachel was starting to feel fatigued. She really had needed a nap and just general rest, which she didn't get. She sighed and ran her hand through her blonde hair, which she had down. Rachel had started to leave it down since she'd been off the job. "It's this way," she told him as they approached the viewing window. Hannah being moved from neonatal to just the standard nursery had felt really good after her having in the hospital for such an extended period of time.

Jacob took in all of the plastic basinets propped up on individual basinet holders. It wasn't until he'd scanned each row for a nameplate with Rachel's surname that he spotted his sister. Alex was in a rocking chair in the back with a bundle in her arms. She hadn't spotted them yet, but he noted the bright smile on her face. She looked so happy. His focus was on his sister with his daughter. It still seemed odd. Hannah was his daughter, his own flesh and blood. A child was something that he hadn't imagined. Not since his wife had died.

"Jacob?" Rachel spoke up. She'd been forcing herself to refer to him as Jacob rather than Hood. It seemed odd since they weren't on a case. Though, it felt natural at the same time.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned his head to face her.

She smiled, "Do you want to meet her?"

Jacob nodded once. He was actually extremely excited inside. He had actually felt a twinge of jealousy with Alex with his daughter. He'd missed so much. Jacob felt bad enough that Rachel hadn't been spared from The Genesis Group. He'd also missed the pregnancy that he'd promised her he'd help her through. That wasn't all he'd missed. He could have given his kidney to Hannah. He was fairly certain that if Alex was a match, that he would have been an even better match for his own daughter. So much had been missed and he found himself not wanting to miss another minute of Hannah's life.

"Come on," Rachel encouraged and put her arm through one of his in order to lead him to the door to the nursery area, which was around the corner. "They'll let you hold her." She smiled, "If you're really lucky, they'll even let you feed her."

Grinning, Jacob smiled. "Hopefully I've arrived at a good time then."

Gently, she pushed the door open. "Go on in," Rachel said as she held the door. She waved politely to one of the nurses on duty.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"I should probably see if Doctor Cahill is in," Rachel admitted. "See if I can get an exact date for Hannah's release."

Jacob stopped and turned to her. He did want to meet his daughter finally, but he was also curious about Hannah's condition. "Do you mind if I go with you? I'm interested in the doctor's findings. I'd also like to see Hannah's medical files," Jacob admitted and then added after a moment. "If that's okay with you."

Smiling, Rachel nodded. "Of course it's okay with me. You probably understand it far better than I do. I always end up Googling it later on." She waved to get Alex's attention. "We'll be right back," she said somewhat quietly.

He noticed the surprised look on his sister's face. He waved as Rachel had. "Hi," he said as quietly as Rachel had been. "We'll be back and I'll explain everything," he added with a smile. He was sure that his sister had questions for him, but that would have to wait for now.

...........................................

**Saint Mary's Hospital – Nursery**

Hannah looked a lot like Rachel, Jacob thought as he smiled down at his tiny daughter in his arms. Her hair was golden, just like Rachel's, though it could still change. Hannah's eyes were a bright blue-green and seemed to smile up at him. It was still odd for him to conceive that this small child was his daughter. "Hello there," he whispered down at her.

"She's more and more beautiful every day," Alex commented as she stood with Rachel off to the side.

"She seems to be getting bigger, too," Rachel commented with a smile. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched Jacob with her. Hannah seemed to like him just fine.

Alex looked down at her watch and then back at Jacob. It was about time she went home to her own baby, though Owen was much older than Hannah. The truth was that she enjoyed the time with her baby niece. It was something she missed. It was seemed like Owen was growing up so fast. She wished there was a way to make him stop. "She's a gift is what she is," she said as she looked directly at her brother.

"She is," Jacob agreed without looking up.

"You look exhausted," Alex commented as she took in Rachel. She knew that Rachel was having problems trying to obey doctor's orders with bed rest, but it was for a reason.

Rachel sighed and looked over at Alex. She knew. Great. "I am, but I'll make up for it tonight."

"Did Doctor Cahill say when Hannah can go home?" Alex questioned.

"Friday," Jacob said with some enthusiasm as he looked up at the two women.

"That gives you three short days to get that nursery ready," Rachel commented.

Alex nodded. "See, I knew we kept him around for something," she teased with a smile. "Though I suppose your genetics did help in creating this beautiful child."

"She looks just like Rachel," Jacob said with a smile. He liked Rachel. Though they weren't involved romantically, that didn't mean he didn't care for her. He did. It was hard to care about anyone really after his wife had died from cancer. It was hard to let anyone in after that, especially to open his heart to another in fear that he may lose that person. Rachel and his family were the ones that he cared for the most...now Rachel was family, though. Rachel and Hannah.

Rachel smiled. "She'll probably be a scientific genius," she commented.

"Oh, have fun with that," Alex teased with a laugh. She got serious, "So, Jacob. I expect you to spend the next three days preparing that nursery and making sure that Rachel stays off her feet. Because when this baby goes home, Rachel's not going to get as much sleep."

"I can help with her," Jacob argued as he held Hannah closer. One of the nurses had promised him that he could feed her. He knew that time was coming up soon. He knew the practical idea of it all, but he figured that having actual experience in it could help as well. He figured that the least he could do was to help Rachel with Hannah from here out. Jacob wasn't there during Rachel's pregnancy or through Hannah's birth...or even though the time that Hannah had spent in the hospital in neonatal. Being there from here on out was the best thing he could really do.

"The F.B.I. is going to want you to do something, I'm sure," Rachel told him.

"I'll just tell them that I'm unavailable," Jacob said matter of factly.

"What exactly are you going to tell them? You're on vacation?"

"I'm on sabbatical?"

"Maternity leave," Alex suggested. "They do have that for men now."

Rachel just laughed quietly to herself. "I'd love to see the F.B.I. when you tell them that. I'm sorry, but I can't come and solve your random epidemic problem because I'm on maternity leave."

Jacob shrugged lightly. "They'll just have to deal with it."

..........................................

**Agent Rachel Young's Residence**

Once they were inside, Jacob guided Rachel to the couch. "I promised Alex that I'd make sure that you rest," he told her. "I intend on keeping that promise."

"I'll be fine," Rachel told him as she sat down and faced his general direction. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll just get some dinner and then watch TV until I fall asleep."

"Let me make you dinner," he offered.

"No, I'm fine."

Jacob frowned, "How about, I'm going to make you dinner?"

Rachel laughed. "Fine. Make me dinner."

He felt like he had a lot to make up for and he was slowly compiling a mental list of things to do. "Do you want to take a shower or something while I cook?" Jacob asked knowing that she needed to relax. A hot shower was always something that easily relaxed muscles.

"I probably should," she conceded and stood up. She wasn't used to him being there though; it wasn't because she didn't trust him. She did. It had just been so long since Jacob had been in her life. "You won't burn down my apartment while I'm gone, will you?" she teased lightly.

"I'll try not to," Jacob told her honestly. "I think I can manage putting it out though if I happen to catch something on fire."

"Only slightly comforting," Rachel said. She smiled and then headed back to her bedroom and connected bathroom.

Jacob turned once she had disappeared and started to go through the refrigerator and cupboards in order to figure out what he could make her for dinner. He knew that he should make sure that it was something highly nutritious. It would help in her recovery. He also planned to try to put a couple things together in the nursery. He really wanted to just go all gung ho on putting the nursery together tonight, but he doubted Rachel would allow it.

It didn't take him too long to throw some stuff together and get dinner in the oven. He went into the nursery and examined the items in boxes. There was a crib, wardrobe, dresser with changing table on top, swing, highchair, and stroller. There was also bedding and clothes that were in bags along with the painting that would have to be done. He knew that the paint though would leave a lasting scent in the house. He'd have to find a way to cut the severe scent.

He started to move the boxes out one by one into the living room area and carefully setting them against a far wall where he figured that Rachel would not mind them. Once that was done, he returned to the room and took a good look. Jacob looked through the painting supplies that Rachel had set in one corner. Everything he needed was there. Opening the small closet, he set all of the items inside before removing the plastic that would cover the carpet in that room. He carefully started at the far wall and started to systematically lay the plastic out.

Taking the time to examine the white molding around the bottom of the room, he noticed that it didn't need to be repainted and neither would the door frame. Next, he removed the blue painter's tape from the closet and started to not only tape the plastic in place along the molding, but also to cover the molding itself. He hadn't tried out his room painting skills in some time, but he figured it was better to be safe. He was about halfway through when the scent of the meal started to permeate the nursery.

Jacob rose from his position and then went to check on the dinner. From the smell, it seemed like it was ready. It hadn't quite given him enough time to finish getting the room set up, but he figured that it wasn't all going to happen in one night anyways. He'd have to work at it. The painting alone would take a day, especially the drying and the coating. But he'd get it done. It would be perfect when Hannah finally could go home with Rachel. He had no idea how Rachel had to have been feeling...before Hannah was even born, but then after too.

He'd be there. He'd try to keep them safe. He'd try to protect them...it was ironic...Rachel was usually the one doing the protecting, but right now...he felt the need to be the protector.

*~*~*

TBC...


	3. Recovery

**Title:** Genetics  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Eleventh Hour" or its characters, CBS does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** A new group is out to create superior new life.

**Chapter 3 – "Recovery"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is my first "Eleventh Hour" fanfic...I've mostly stuck with "Bones" lately...though I am still working on my epic fanfic. Since we don't really know much about the world of "Eleventh Hour" (where Jacob & Rachel live, the exact nature of Alex's family, and such...) I'm going to be making some things up. Normally, I'll pick locations that are unique to the exact area. FYI. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

.................................

**Agent Rachel Young's Residence**

Rachel was still asleep. He'd fallen asleep on the couch and then when he'd woken, it had taken him a few seconds to find out where he was. He had constructed a few of the items that he knew he could put together in the front room that would be able to be moved later into the nursery without a problem. He'd done this after Rachel had gone to bed, though it had taken him about thirty minutes to locate a flat and Phillips head screwdriver, but it was worth it. He had also finished taping the plastic down over the carpet and taped off the molding at the bottom of the wall.

Walking into the nursery, he looked around and pulled out the paint supplies that he had moved into the closet the night before. He picked up the plastic paint can and read the side. The paint was a newer organic friendly environment kind. It was specifically made to keep toxins out of the atmosphere that would normally be present in normal paint. The paint shouldn't release any toxic fumes since it was all natural. He opened the plastic container and peeked inside. It didn't release any fumes that he could smell, but he hadn't expected that color. Jacob looked at the label on the container. The Green Planet Paints declared this color as sagebrush.

He looked around and then noticed that it matched a part of the nursery set. Rachel had picked out a blanket set for the crib that was all fairy tale like with castles, unicorns, butterflies, and frog princes...and the colors were white, pink, and the sagebrush color. Jacob had to admit that it was nice that it wasn't the stereotypical pink that he'd be painting the walls, but it still shocked him a bit. He shrugged and then leaned over to pour the paint into the pan. He wanted to surprise Rachel and get some of the work done, so that she wouldn't worry about it. Jacob knew that even though she was supposed to be on bed rest that she'd try to help him. That was just how Rachel was. She didn't take things sitting down.

..........................

**Agent Rachel Young's Residence**

Jacob tried to get to the door as quickly as possible. Even though it was ten-thirty, Rachel hadn't emerged yet from her bedroom. He unlocked the door and twisted the doorknob to pull it open. He smiled when he saw Alex there with Owen. "Hey," he greeted.

Alex laughed and shook her head, "Morning Jacob," she greeted. "The green suits you," she commented as she let herself in. She'd brought a box of things over.

"Green?" Jacob asked and then noticed that he had specks of paint all over him. "Oh...I was painting the nursery. It's actually called sagebrush."

"Painting the nursery," Alex commented as she set the box down on the table. "Rachel's got you working already, huh?"

"Is the baby home yet?" Owen asked.

"Not yet," Alex told him. "I told you. Why don't you sit on the couch and play your DS while I talk to Jacob?"

"Okay."

Jacob smiled and watched Owen hop over to the couch before turning back to Alex. "Rachel isn't up yet. I was trying to at least get a start on the nursery..."

Taking in some of the already assembled furniture in the front room area, she nodded as she put her hands on her hips. "I can see that. I'm impressed."

"Impressed that I put it together?"

"Maybe."

His smile brightened, "It'll be ready by the time Hannah comes home," Jacob told her as he led her towards the nursery.

"Are you excited?" Alex asked curiously. She was excited and it was her niece. "You do know that I'm available to babysit, right?"

"I know now," Jacob told her. "Truthfully, I'm scared, but I'm excited as well. I don't really feel prepared for a child."

"Who is?"

"You seemed okay."

Alex beamed, "I was obviously good at faking it."

Jacob laughed.

Taking in the new color of the walls, Alex smiled gently. "It's going to be absolutely beautiful."

"Hopefully it's what Rachel wanted."

"What did Rachel want?" Rachel asked walking out of her room sleepily and then pulled her robe tighter around her when she noticed Owen and then Alex. It wasn't that she wasn't wearing appropriate pajamas; it was just that she was a bit self conscious of her appearance at the moment. She had no idea what she looked like.

"Rachel!" Alex greeted brightly and hugged her. She felt like Rachel had become like a sister even though Jacob and Rachel weren't married. She still felt quite close to her. "Good morning."

"What's going on?" Rachel questioned after a moment once she was released from Alex's hug. She crossed her arms over her chest and stepped out farther.

"Nothing," Alex and Jacob spoke in unison.

Rachel sighed and then stopped when she saw the green on the nursery walls. "You started to paint..." she said. She was definitely surprised by it. She hadn't expected him to be painting just yet. "Wow..."

"Is it right?" Jacob asked.

"It's right," Rachel told him. "It's going to be beautiful."

"And you are to not lift a finger," Alex reminded Rachel.

..............................................

**Saint Mary's Hospital**

They were in the elevator, waiting for it to arrive at the maternity ward in order to visit Hannah. It would still be a couple days until they were to take her home, but Rachel insisted on visiting her. Jacob didn't argue, in truth he wanted to go. He didn't feel like he could just go to the hospital on his own and ask to see her. He didn't even know if his name was on the birth certificate. He looked over at Rachel and noticed that she still looked off. It had been something that he'd noticed earlier after Alex had left, when he'd made a comment Rachel had just brushed it off as being tired. He was concerned, but he figured that at least he'd be able to keep an eye on her. Where else did he have to go right now? The F.B.I. had boxed up his apartment and put it in storage and his lease had run out while he was gone. At the moment, Rachel was the only link he had...and he was going to take advantage of it.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Jacob asked politely. Rachel seemed pale, she blinked a lot, once in a while her hand would go up to her head, and her posture seemed to have changed. He felt like he had a good reason to worry.

Rachel turned her head to him, "I'm fine, Jacob," she responded. "Really..."

"I'm just worried," Jacob admitted as the doors opened and they both exited. "I want to make it possible for you to get all the rest you can. Alex told me things have been hard and you've been pushing yourself..."

She smiled; Alex was so worried all the time about her. It was sweet, but Rachel felt that it was unnecessary. She'd been taking care of herself for some time. "I always push myself, even if I'm not sick."

As they approached the maternity nursery viewing area, Jacob immediately started to scan it for Hannah. As they reached the center of the nursery window, he still didn't see her. She had been in a basinet that was located towards the back in the middle. Today there were fewer infants, but he didn't see Hannah. She was easy to spot, being so small.

"Do you see her?" Rachel asked, her heart was starting to race. They would have called her if there was a problem.

"No."

.

.

.

It was dark and she was terrified. With only a bit longer until she was supposed to give birth, Rachel worried about what her current state of incarceration could possibly harm her child. She'd been there three days and they'd barely fed her or given her water. It was okay if she was hungry, but her baby needed to live.

"It's a girl."

The voice was familiar, yet she couldn't put a name to it. For the last three days she'd been poked and prodded and scanned. She already knew she was having a girl. She'd found out some time ago. It wasn't a shock to her.

"The child is defective."

It felt like she'd been kicked so hard that all of the oxygen in her lungs had been knocked from her body. It was hard for her to regain her normal breathing. Her eyes flooded with tears. There was something wrong with her child? She didn't understand. Rachel had never intended on getting pregnant. She'd done all the safe things in order to keep it from happening, since it hadn't been part of her plan. At least not at the time. But they had done this to her. They had implanted her months ago and apparently now they didn't seem happy with the results. Her doctors hadn't said anything about the baby having any problems. They had told her that her baby girl was developing just fine. She'd even picked out a name.

Hannah.

Rachel knew that the only test that could tell them that much besides the baby itself would have been the test that had forced her to cooperate with them and ultimately the one that hurt physically and emotionally the most. The amniocentesis. Her doctors had offered it as a choice, but since she didn't have to do it and all the results at that point led them all to believe that Hannah would be born healthy; there was no reason for her to agree to such a drastic test. It put her baby's life in danger. But these men had forced her to do it. They called themselves The Genesis Group.

A better life form, that's what they claimed to be creating. Her child was supposed to be genetically superior, but apparently they had messed up in some way. They were creating a child by splicing DNA and impregnating her. She couldn't even guess whose male DNA was part of her child's make up.

"What should we do with it?"

Rachel wanted to scream. It wasn't their choice. This was_ her_ child. She had been the one who had made the decision to keep the child. She'd been the one who'd sacrificed so much at her job in order to have Hannah. She wasn't going to let them take her baby away from her. It was her choice.

_Her choice_.

"We could dispose of it."

Tears escaped her eyes and she covered her mouth to keep in the sobs. They couldn't just throw her baby away like it was a piece of trash. She wasn't asking them to care for her. Rachel was going to take care of her baby. She'd gone out and bought things for the nursery. The space was no longer being used as a pathetic office any longer, it was ready to be painted and for furniture to be set up. "No," she whispered. She wasn't going to let it happen. This was her child, her choice.

"We should dispose of them both."

Getting up, Rachel tried to think of a way to escape. She didn't know where she was. They'd managed to keep the location from her. She suspected it was either a facility that went under a different title and type or it was an abandoned building that they'd taken over. Either way, she didn't have an idea. She was still getting out, though.

"That could bring Doctor Hood out of hiding."

Jacob. It had been a long time since anyone had mentioned him. She missed him. Her partner/protectee had become about the only friend she had. Rachel felt relieved to know that he was safe, though. They couldn't use her to get him right now. She didn't even know where he was. She tried to concentrate. She needed to escape. Rachel knew that they said they'd be back. She'd look for an escape opportunity then.

They weren't going to take her baby.

.

.

.

Rachel quickly rounded the corner to the door that gave way to the nursery. Once inside, one of the nurses in the curtained area spotted her and started over. "Where's Hannah?" she asked quickly.

"Hannah is..." the nurse started and then went to check the infant's chart. "She's with the doctor right now."

"But shouldn't he be examining her in here?" Rachel asked.

Another nurse appeared. "Doctor Cahill wanted to examine her in another room. One of the other little ones was really upset and it was causing a chain reaction. He couldn't check her properly in her basinet with all the noise." She gave Rachel a smile, "They should be back in just a moment."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you just wait outside in the waiting area? He'll have to come right through that door with her, so you'll know when she's back."

Rachel just nodded and then turned around to leave. They sat together on the bench of chairs right outside of the nursery door. She leaned back in the seat and let out a breath of relief. For a moment, she'd gotten very paranoid and had thought that Hannah was missing. The Genesis Group deciding that even though Hannah is "defective" that they could still use her was a worry that often ran through her mind. Rachel closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the ceiling. She was telling herself to keep the tears back that threatened to fall. She really hated crying in front of Jacob. There was no reason to cry, Hannah was fine...she was safe...she was just being checked.

"I know you hate me asking this," Jacob began. "But are you okay?"

"I just—I just thought," Rachel started and then went quiet for a moment. "I thought that maybe she had been taken."

"By Genesis?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes," Rachel admitted opening her eyes and without her consent a few tears trickled down her cheeks. She reached up and wiped them away. She hated to show weakness, especially in front of him. Her job had been to protect him, and now look at her...crying at nothing. "I don't know why I would think that...they didn't want her before...why would they want her now, right?"

Jacob put his arm around her shoulder and tried to pull her close. "It's just you being a mother. You're concerned about Hannah, there's nothing wrong with that." When she finally relaxed, he pulled her to his chest and let her head drop under his chin.

"I'm being a crazy out of control mother who's letting fear get the best of her," Rachel corrected him and felt even sillier being comforted and held by Jacob.

"It's not you," Jacob argued. "Right now your body is releasing hormones. It's the hormones, not you that's being crazy and out of control."

Rachel laughed a bit and wiped her face again and then pulled away still feeling silly. "Thanks. Explaining away my insanity with science..."

Jacob smiled and then glanced to the side when he heard a doctor talking to a baby. It was obviously a baby because of the language the doctor was using. "Rachel," Jacob tried to alert.

"Hmm?"

Jacob pointed, Doctor Cahill was returning with Hannah and it seemed like he was very happy and having far too much fun with their daughter. He got up and noticed that Rachel was doing the same.

"Hello," Doctor Cahill greeted with a bright smile. "Hannah is looking very good today, but I still want to keep her for at least another day to make sure that everything is perfect before she leaves."

"I understand," Rachel told him.

Doctor Cahill was about to suggest them stepping inside, so that they could hold Hannah and give her a bottle when he noticed Rachel. "Are you feeling okay today, Rachel?"

The dreaded question. "I'm just tired," Rachel told him.

"You slept for at least twelve hours, Rachel," Jacob told her quietly. He wasn't doing it, so that she'd be mad at him; he was doing it so that she could possibly get help. He didn't want her to be sick... He wanted her to be happy and healthy and have Hannah home in just a couple of days.

"Who's your doctor?" Cahill questioned.

"Doctor Reynolds," Rachel responded. "And then Doctor Miller."

"Two doctors? Is one your general doctor?" he asked curiously.

"No, they called me back for tests, but Doctor Reynolds wasn't there, so they had me see Doctor Miller," Rachel explained.

"Mark Reynolds?"

"Yes."

"Sara Miller?"

"No," Rachel responded. "Doctor Miller is male."

Doctor Cahill frowned, "I don't know any other Millers."

Jacob frowned; he didn't like the look on Doctor Cahill's face. It worried him. He knew that Rachel would say that he should be worrying for Hannah, not her. But he couldn't help it.

"You should pay Mark a visit, though. I can call it in, he could probably see you today," Cahill offered.

"It's okay; I'll call on my own. Maybe schedule an appointment for tomorrow." Rachel didn't feel up for being poked and prodded today. She didn't feel sick, she just felt tired.

"Sure?"

"Yes, but thank you."

"Do you mind?" Jacob asked motioning to Hannah. He figured that now that Rachel had been confronted by Doctor Cahill, that he was ready to give her an escape route. "I've been kind of waiting for this all morning."

"Of course," Doctor Cahill said and led them back into the nursery.

......................

TBC...


	4. The Genesis Group

**Title:** Genetics  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Eleventh Hour" or its characters, CBS does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** A new group is out to create superior new life.

**Chapter 4 – "The Genesis Group"**

**Author's Note: **Okay, you'll learn that once in a while I'll go on a movie/book/something recommendation. My recommendation for this week is actually a Young Adult Novel, but is simply fantastic and award winning. Read _Speak_ by Laurie Halse Anderson.

.................................

**Agent Rachel Young's Residence**

"Don't you think it's odd that the doctor didn't even recognize Rachel's doctor?" Jacob asked his sister.

"Well, I would think that Miller is a popular surname," Alex told him honestly. She looked at the clock. "Rachel's still sleeping?"

"I'm telling you there's something wrong," Jacob tried to explain. "It has to do with whoever Doctor Miller is."

"Look, I've been to appointments with Rachel," Alex told her brother. "But never with Doctor Miller. She told me she was seeing another doctor because of some tests, but I never worried."

"Do you know what tests?"

"All I know was that it was because of the results of one of her post hospitalization tests," Alex said. She sighed, "I really didn't ask her for too much information. I didn't want her to feel like I was asking too many questions and you know...I guess I just didn't want her to push me away. I knew she needed help and I wanted to make sure that I got to see my niece."

Jacob nodded. "Do you know what medication she's on?"

"No."

He didn't like it, none of it. Jacob desperately wanted to go in and raid Rachel's medical paperwork, doctors' orders, and medications. He hadn't been there for her the last year, but he wanted to make sure that he did all he could for her now. Hannah would be coming home and though he knew he could help to take care of his own daughter, he didn't think he could do it on his own. Of course, Alex would offer to help, but there was something he found interesting about new parents struggling together.

"Why don't you just ask her for the information?"

"She's still asleep," he told her. "As concerned as I am, I'm not going to wake her up. If her body thinks she needs sleep, then she probably does."

Alex frowned, "I meant when she wakes up, Jacob."

"Oh."

.

.

.

He'd been held in protection for over two months and he still felt guilty. He'd made a promise and he hadn't been able to keep it. He felt like a coward, but worse... Jacob hadn't been able to really work on anything. Reading journals and consulting via the phone or internet really wasn't the same as being out in the field with Rachel. Worse of all, he hadn't been able to communicate with Rachel, not even via e-mail.

The Genesis Group had a keen interest in him, they found that not only that his intelligence superior, but they his DNA was superior as well. He and Rachel had found out the hard way that The Genesis Group was out to try to create superior beings, a superior race. They were the new world Nazis. Jacob wasn't sure if they'd go as far as Hitler with internment camps and the gas chambers, but no matter what, they were dangerous.

"How's it going, Doc?"

Jacob ignored him. The agent was the second he'd had since he'd been put under special protection. The last one had been shot while trying to move him. Their position had been compromised. He'd stopped trying to make friends when the agents wouldn't budge on helping him. All he merely wanted was to check on Rachel and every time he asked they shot him down. The F.B.I. wanted to keep him safe, so that they could use him for their own needs, but they couldn't so much as let him know the status of one of their agents? He didn't like it. It made everything harder as well, not only on him, but as well on his agents.

"C'mon, Doc. You can't ignore me for forever."

He wasn't even sure of his name. He thought it was McCormick, but it could have been Mc-something else as well. They weren't on a first name basis. Jacob didn't even know if the man was married or had any children. "I miss Rachel," he mumbled as he picked up his things and moved into his own room. That was one of his favorite things; he could easily hide out in his room. His room even had an attached bathroom. Jacob turned the lock on the handle and sighed. He was starting to think that it was safer to face The Genesis Group rather than being in protection with F.B.I. agents who he believed weren't really human. They were just some sort of android made to appear human. They lacked emotion.

.

.

.

Rachel didn't emerge from her bedroom until two in the afternoon. She'd been surprised to find both Alex and Jacob there on the couch drinking tea and talking. The fact that it was so late hadn't even affected her until she actually noticed the time while in the kitchen trying to brew coffee. "It's two?" She turned towards the couch, "Did you change the time on here? Because it's not funny, Jacob. This thing's a pain in the ass to adjust."

"It's actually two in the afternoon, Rachel," Jacob said evenly and then sipped his tea. "Would you like me to make you something?"

"I'd like someone to explain to me why I slept for sixteen hours," Rachel commented as she started to get the coffee maker going. She still felt tired, she needed the caffeine.

"Actually you've been asleep for nearly eighteen hours," Jacob informed her.

Alex laughed lightly and turned towards Rachel, "He actually went in to make sure you were still breathing. I'm not worrying so much about him now when Hannah finally gets to come home. I remember I used to check to make sure Owen was breathing all the time when he was a baby."

"Rachel," Jacob said as he stood and turned towards the kitchen. "I need to ask you some things and I need for you not to get offended." He made his way towards the kitchen and her.

Rachel stared at the coffee maker for a moment, willing it to brew her hot beverage faster. She sighed and turned to Jacob. "Like what?"

"What test results made you go to Doctor Miller?" he asked.

"It had something to do with blood proteins or something," Rachel said really not sure what it had been about. She'd gone some time ago and plus she really didn't understand everything he was saying at the time.

"Did you have eclampsia?"

"I don't think so," Rachel replied sleepily.

"No," Alex responded firmly and got up and walked to the kitchen in order to be included in the conversation. "I would have known about that for sure."

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's a condition that some women have when they're pregnant," Alex explained. "Eclampsia is when you have seizures during pregnancy. There's also a condition called pre-eclampsia."

"In pre-eclampsia, which is the condition that the doctor would have seen before you were diagnosed with eclampsia, your urine would have shown high protein levels. It's potentially fatal for the mother and the unborn child," Jacob explained.

"I definitely didn't have that," Rachel told him with a frown. She was really happy she hadn't heard of that before. She would have been worrying far more than she had while she had been pregnant.

"Jacob wants to know if he can see your medications," Alex said quickly.

"And also any medical records or doctors' orders you may have on hand," Jacob added.

"Why?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Because I'm worried about you," Jacob told her quite honestly. "I just want to make sure that there aren't any drug interactions. It could explain why you've been sleeping so much lately and why you've been so extremely exhausted." He didn't add in the fact that he still was worried about the mysterious male Doctor Miller.

"Alright," she agreed and shuffled past them and towards her bedroom and the bathroom.

.

.

.

"Rachel!" Jacob yelled.

He'd been poked and prodded.

They'd been separated.

He was worried.

Terrified.

They'd called themselves The Genesis Group. From what he could gather, they were elitists, and the worst kind, the kind that thought that they were above the law and above God as well. They wanted him, but not only him...his DNA as well. He'd refused, but they'd strapped him down in order to obtain his DNA.

He and Rachel had been investigating the warehouse after they'd been a child who had reportedly been cured from cancer and he'd described the warehouse. Rachel had been shot and he'd been attacked from behind. They wouldn't tell him if Rachel was alive, or if she was okay. He assumed she was alive; she'd been shot in the stomach, though vital organs could have been compromised, so far that he knew of The Genesis Group, they didn't seem to want to waste possible perfection. Rachel after all was beautiful, strong, intelligent, and simply skillful at what she did.

His guards had let down their guards and he'd managed to knock them out and lock them in the room they'd been keeping him in. He'd been quite proud of himself, but he wasn't too thrilled that it was taking him longer to find Rachel than he'd planned. He'd taken one of the guard's guns, but had no intention of using it unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Rachel?" he called again.

Finally, he stopped and then went back a yard. He'd passed a room that had looked much like an operating room. He'd seen something through the small clear window, but it had taken him a moment to process what he'd actually seen. "Rachel," he breathed. He looked inside and noticed that there was one person in scrubs inside. Jacob sucked in breath. He needed to get Rachel out, but without getting them both caught in the process.

Pushing the door open as quietly as possible, he noticed that he had not been detected yet. He let the door close just as quietly. Moving towards Rachel, he held the gun up towards the white clothed figure. He immediately noticed that Rachel was in the matching white and was held in restraints. She was also unconscious, not exactly helpful for him. He was hoping that she'd be able to take the gun and do all of the shooting. He only hoped to bluff his way into freeing Rachel and giving them both time to get out of the room.

Keeping an eye on the white figure, Jacob approached the hospital-like bed and started to undo the wrist restraint on that side of the bed. He took in the room and noticed that on the far wall was a cabinet which contained intravenous medications. He moved his free hand up to her neck to feel her pulse. She was definitely unconscious.

He needed her awake.

Jacob moved silently down to release the restraint on her ankle. Moving back, he continued to keep the gun trained on the turned figure. He moved to the left side of the bed and removed both restraints without a problem. At least this would help him if he could get Rachel conscious. Slowly, he approached the person and held the gun at his back. He pressed the gun between the shoulder blades. "I really don't want to have to kill you," Jacob said calmly and quietly.

"What do you want?"

"I want Rachel awake and moving," Jacob explained. "You're going to help me."

"She's sedated."

"I noticed," Jacob said irritated. He wanted to get Rachel up and then they both needed to get out of there. "Wake her up."

"I can't."

"Don't make me pull this trigger. I know you can wake her up."

"Doctor Hood."

Jacob didn't like how he said his name. Instead of shooting him, he pushed him against the wall and then immediately hauled the man up and shoved him in the nearby prep room. He held the door shut and then quickly forced some tubing in and around the handle and tied it. He just hoped that the doctor was held for long enough.

The cabinet contained many medications. He scanned each shelf and then stopped when he came upon Flumazenil. Opening the door, he snatched it from inside and pulled a sterile wrapped syringe from beside the cabinet. Hopefully they'd sedated her with some kind of benzodiazepine. He opened and then quickly filled the syringe with the Flumazenil and then made sure the air bubbles were expelled from the syringe barrel and needle. He injected it into a vein and hoped that he'd have his partner back in a moment.

Her moans were what pulled his attention away from the small window and to her lying in the bed. She was stirring, but her eyes were still closed. "I need you awake, Rachel," he said and set the gun down. Jacob moved her, so that she was sitting up and held her in place. He wanted to encourage her to stay awake and to wake further. He needed her. "You really don't want me trying to shoot people," he told her. It was true; she even told him that she'd do the shooting.

"Sounds like a threat," Rachel managed to get out. She hurt and she was tired. She felt like she'd been abducted from her bed at the peak of her REM cycle and forced to run a marathon.

"We need to get out of here Rachel," Jacob told her. "We've been here for days..."

"Agreed," she said as she opened her eyes and tried to get her bearings. She let out a slight yelp as she straightened and then started to slide off of the bed. Her middle hurt and it felt like her muscles weren't used to moving. She held onto the bed with one hand and held out her other to Jacob. "Gun."

"Maybe you should rest for a few more moments," Jacob suggested.

"I can rest once we're out of here and home," Rachel offered.

He knew that there was no sense in arguing with her. Jacob set the gun in her hand and glanced back up at the window. He had a feeling that they'd been there longer than he'd been able to keep track of and that they were not deemed as a security risk. It had just taken them some time.

Rachel sucked in the pain and told herself that she needed to focus. Her job was to protect Jacob, and she was going to do that. She straightened and removed her hand from the bed and approached the window. She was going to get him out and then she was going to take a long nap.

.

.

.

"These medications," Jacob said holding up the ones that Alex knew all about. "Are all to help your system heal and revert to the way it worked before you were pregnant. He held up Miller's prescription. "This one is for depression."

"You didn't tell me you were depressed," Alex said to Rachel. She suddenly felt bad. She hadn't noticed any symptoms of depression or post partum depression. After all, Hannah wasn't home yet. Rachel had just seemed like she was healing to her.

"I'm not," Rachel said with a frown. She turned to Jacob who was still examining the prescription bottle. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jacob told her. "Venlafaxine HCI is Effexor XR."

"It shouldn't make her sleep all the time though, should it?" Alex asked.

"No," Jacob replied. "It could cause sleepiness, but not this type of fatigue."

"So what are you saying?" Rachel questioned concerned about not only herself, but Hannah. She'd been trying to get herself to the point where she'd be able to care for Hannah once she was released from the hospital; she'd been counting the days. Now the time was upon her and she wasn't ready.

Jacob frowned, "I need to test your medications. It could be a drug interaction."

"Or?" She knew there was an 'or' coming. Jacob usually had alternatives. Rachel had learned this from working with him.

"Or..." Jacob said, his frown deepening. He held up the prescription bottle, "This isn't what the label says it is."

...................................

TBC...


	5. MacGyver

**Title:** Genetics  
**Author:** Shannon - shannyfish  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Eleventh Hour" or its characters, CBS does. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** A new group is out to create superior new life.

**Chapter 5 – "MacGyver"**

**Author's Note: **Possible writing hiatus coming...

.................................

**Agent Rachel Young's Residence**

"I'm going to start calling you MacGyver," Rachel told Jacob. '

"We loved that show," Alex spoke up.

Rachel smiled. "Figures." Jacob and Rachel had disappeared after Jacob had made her swear up and down that she wasn't going to take any of her medication until he tested it. She didn't have a problem with it. In truth, she really didn't like swallowing all the pills, especially the prescribed kind...they were larger and she swore they were made that way to test your ability to swallow. She'd given birth to a child the natural way; did she really need to go through swallowing enormous pills too?

Set up in her kitchen was Jacob's own science set. She'd joked saying that he could go down to the store and buy a toy microscope, but he'd told her it wasn't necessary and had gone on explaining how it wouldn't work anyways like she'd actually been serious. Jacob's sense of humor wasn't there, which meant that he was very serious about what he was working on. He was worried.

"Just give me a few minutes," Jacob said as he lined up the prescription bottles and turned them so that the labels were facing him. He wore plastic gloves as a precaution and thought about what it would mean if the medication wasn't what it said. What then? Why would someone come after Rachel? Jacob didn't like the possibilities. The Genesis Group.

Rachel yawned, "No problem. I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to change. I need to go see Hannah. Make sure that I have everything that I should when they release her tomorrow."

"I want to go," Jacob said quickly, his eyes flitting from the prescription bottles to Rachel.

"Get a move on then, MacGyver. You have until I'm dressed to figure out whatever you're figuring out," Rachel told him.

"You could be in danger," he pointed out.

"He's right, Rachel," Alex spoke up. She'd stayed out of it this far, but she couldn't stay silent any longer. Her niece was going to be released from care the next day and Alex was determined to help in making sure that she got to go home. Hannah wouldn't be released if Rachel wasn't well. Hannah needed to go home. If The Genesis Group was after Rachel, then they'd definitely be after Hannah. Neither was safe. "Think of Hannah."

"I know," Rachel said in her defense. "That's why I informed the F.B.I. that Jacob was being threatened by The Genesis Group," she told them. "Agent Lee will be arriving soon enough." She looked over at Jacob. "I assured them that even in my condition that I could protect you until Agent Lee arrives."

"Agent Lee?" Jacob asked.

"He worked with us for a while," Rachel tried to remind. "Big guy."

"Felix?"

"Yes," Rachel said as she nodded. "And now I am going to take my shower."

.........................................

**Saint Mary's Hospital**

"Is there any way that Hannah can be released today?" Jacob asked one of the nurses.

The nurse frowned. "She's set for release tomorrow. We'd have to clear it with the doctor to send her home before planned."

"Could you do that please?" Jacob asked. The test results had him terrified. The medicine from the unknown doctor wasn't what it said it was...but rather a poison, but he still needed to calculate how much Rachel had ingested. He hadn't told her yet; he wanted to have all the facts straight before scaring her.

Rachel noticed the odd look the nurse gave him. She continued to feed Hannah via the bottle in her hand. She kept Hannah close and frowned at Jacob. Turning her gaze back to Hannah, she spoke up quietly. "You found something."

"Yes."

"It's not what it said, was it?" Rachel questioned. She hated the thought of what could be going through Jacob's mind. He was trying to get Hannah sent home early for a reason. For protection? Did he fear that she too was being given the wrong medication? Could The Genesis Group reach her here? Was Hannah safe? Would The Genesis Group touch such an innocent child? Rachel didn't know, but she had a feeling that a lot of things that they'd respond to would be in ways she wouldn't agree with. Hannah was more pressing than her own health. She wouldn't let The Genesis Group take away Hannah. She was too precious.

"The one that I suspected was not what it said it was," Jacob told her simply. He didn't want to go into detail. He felt the need to protect her.

Rachel tried to concentrate on Hannah instead of dwelling on things that she couldn't control. She had trusted the doctors. They hadn't given her any reasons to do otherwise. She was going to be a lot more paranoid in the future. "What's going to happen to me?" she asked as she just stared down at Hannah.

"I don't know yet, Rachel," he responded with pure honesty. This was exactly why he didn't want to tell her just yet. He wanted to be able to give her the answers that she needed. To scare her unnecessarily seemed so wrong.

"What could happen?"

"Rachel—"

"I need to know," she argued quickly.

Jacob frowned and moved closer to her and Hannah. He knelt down in front of her. She still wasn't looking at him, but rather intent on their daughter. "I don't know what's happening inside of you yet, Rachel. It seems premature to worry you if it hasn't done any damage," he told her gently.

Rachel turned to him. "And if something has been damaged? What then, Jacob? Will I die? Will I be able to take care of Hannah? Who will take care of Hannah if something happens to me?" she demanded quickly. Tears started to threaten to fall, but she forced them to stay put. She needed to keep a grip on her emotions. She needed to be Agent Young, not Rachel. Right now she needed to be strong.

"If it's damaged your system, then yes...you could die," he confirmed. "I'm not going to let that happen Rachel."

She found herself sniffling, but keeping the tears at bay. "What if I do die?" she asked and found her voice cracking. Her eyes met with his. "I need to know that she'll be cared for, Jacob."

"She's my daughter, too, Rachel," Jacob told her. "I promise you that I will help you care for her."

"But—"

"I'm not going to let it happen," he told her quickly. "I will be here to help you and Hannah. And don't forget Alex... There's no way we can't get her to help."

Rachel smiled at that. She looked back to Hannah. "She's okay, right? She's being too closely monitored?"

"Yeah," he responded, though he wasn't one hundred percent sure about it. The nurse re-entered and Jacob's head immediately snapped up in wonder of what the doctor would say to his request.

"The doctor informed me that there are still a couple of test that we need to finish up. Hannah will be ready to be released tomorrow morning after eight in the morning," the nurse reported.

Rachel smiled at her kindly. "Thank you." The nurse nodded and then left. She looked back down at Hannah. "You're going to be just fine until we pick you up tomorrow, aren't you?" she asked as she pulled the now empty bottle from Hannah's mouth and started to sit her up in order to burp her.

"She will be," Jacob said confident in that.

.............................

**Agent Rachel Young's Residence**

"I don't see you two in like a year and you're playing house and expecting a kid home tomorrow," Felix teased as he shook Jacob's hand. "The bureau's brought me up to date on everything Rachel Young and Jacob Hood."

"I see they've let you out by yourself," Jacob greeted with a smile. "Come in."

"For the record," Rachel said with her arms crossed in the living room. "We're not playing house. Jacob is crashing on my couch and pretending that my kitchen is his science lab."

"Is that what we're calling cooking now, Doc?" Felix joked and then took a quick look in that direction. "Wow! You really are using it for a lab. You know, you have access to proper equipment, Doctor Hood."

"I'm actually starting to think that he thinks that it's more fun and challenging to do it here," Rachel said. She turned and headed for Hannah's nursery in order to make sure that everything was ready. She shut the door as she entered.

"Did I say something wrong?" Felix asked. Rachel hadn't seemed welcoming at all. He hadn't meant to step on toes or to piss her off in any way.

Jacob frowned. "She's been increasingly irritable. I believe that it's the fact that she's coming off of her medications that she's been on. Plus, hormones... Plus, she's bringing home a baby tomorrow and she's worried that a secret organization bent on possibly killing Rachel and possibly wanting our child is out there..."

Felix blinked for a moment. So everything was true. He was sure that someone would be saying that the baby wasn't his, but apparently he'd been wrong. The baby was in fact Rachel and Jacob's. Interesting to say the least. "I'm only here because she called."

"She wants to make sure that I'm protected," Jacob said. "But I think that she's more concerned with Hannah."

"Hannah?"

"The baby...my daughter...Rachel's daughter..." Jacob tried to clarify.

"Oh, right," Felix said and tried to make a mental note of the baby's name.

"Hannah will be protected because the Federal Bureau of Investigation doesn't want to lose me as one of their scientific minds...she's my daughter, so therefore she's under their protection. Which means that she's under your protection, Felix."

Felix wanted to point out that he hadn't been told that that was going to be his duty while on that assignment, but who was he to argue? Jacob Hood was a genius and it wasn't like he was going to stand idly by while an infant was kidnapped or killed. No, Felix would try his hardest to protect the baby. "So, is she a genius if she's your daughter?"

Jacob smiled. "Possibly...and she's beautiful and she may be incredibly good or poor at shooting when she's old enough...depending on who's genes she got."

Felix smirked. "She better hope it's her mother's if she wants to be a part of the F.B.I."

"I'm hoping for world peace," Jacob said. "I don't want Hannah to have to go through this her whole life. I'm too worried that now that it's out that she's my daughter too, that she'll be in added danger. It was bad enough when it was just The Genesis Group, but now others could use her in order to try to use me. I don't want Hannah to be used like that. She should be carefree and Rachel should be able to take her to the park and play with her."

"World peace," Felix repeated and nodded. "Maybe we should all pray for that."

"I should check on Rachel."

"Hey Doc?"

"Yeah?" Jacob asked as he turned to Felix, he'd been heading for the nursery door.

"Is Agent Young going to be okay?" Felix asked.

"What do you mean?"

Felix pointed to the kitchen lab. "Why else would you have a lab going? Agent Young is off of her medication. Something's going on. I highly doubt that you're brewing ecstasy or cocaine in here."

"I hope so, Felix... I can't lose her...and neither can Hannah."

..............................

TBC.....


End file.
